13 Paternoster Row
by paternoster13
Summary: Just my take on how Jenny and Vastra met, and how they got together. Usual disclaimers apply, not my characters, no copyright infringement intended etc etc... Comments and feedback are most welcome as I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing. Hope you guys enjoy :)
1. The Maiden Girl

**Chapter 1**

Jenny's toes felt stiff against the icy cold London cobbles; the crisp air prickled at her face and stung the ends of her gloveless fingers. She pulled her coat tightly around her petite frame in an attempt to keep her body from going into complete shock from her long day on the bitter cold street.

"Matches?" "Matches, anyone?" she felt so invisible, passers by barely acknowledged her presence, and she hadn't sold a single match book all night, she sighed, disheartened at the fact that she wouldn't make enough money to buy some decent food, never mind a place to sleep.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets she pulled her hood up over her head and set off through the streets, she did not know where she was headed, but maybe the walking would save her from the icy cold weather that had been permeating through her clothing and making her fingers and toes throb in pain.

She thought back to how different her life had been no longer than six months ago, her home had been dismal, dark and damp but it was a home, she shared it with her three brothers and parents, they were all cramped into a tiny two bedroom terraced house but anything was better than the dirty streets of London.

Thrown from her own family home, Jenny had quickly learnt to become independent and to stand on her own two feet, she was wiser now than before, having been on the streets for 6 months, she knew the places to avoid, the people to watch out for and where the safest place to put her head down for the night was. Despite all this, London was London after all, and no matter how careful or wary she was, there was always someone waiting to prey on the innocent match girls that wandered the streets alone.

Jenny felt herself being grabbed from behind; a beastly arm covered her face, pulling her by the neck and shoulders, thick damp wool scratched at her face as she struggled to breathe through the cloth covering her mouth and nose. She writhed and kicked, but despite her efforts she was deliriously tired and hadn't eaten properly in days, making her weak and defenceless against whatever had dragged her from the street into a dark alleyway.

She held her breath and braced herself for whatever was about to come, her mind flooded with the most terrifying scenarios as she struggled to hold back tears, but she was a Flint, she wouldn't show any signs of weakness. She felt her face freed and turned to see who had grabbed her, she didn't get the chance to allow her eyes to adjust before she was swung by the hips and pushed hard into the wall behind her, banging her head against the hard concrete wall and almost falling over at the impact.

It was darker in the alley; shadows all around her, her eyes struggled to re-adjust from the scarcely lit streets to this dark corner of London. She struggled to make out the face of her attacker, straining her eyes determined to look into the eyes of the vile creature who had dragged her carelessly into the alley.

Jenny felt a hand reach inside her coat, she fought, grabbing the hand and kicking every which way she could – it was no good, her attacker grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall, stopping her from fighting back, Jenny realised she was completely helpless. The attacker was much larger and stronger than her, despite this she refused to give up the fight so easily, tightening her muscles and forcing herself to remain calm and look strong.

She looked up to meet the face of her attacker, a crooked smile and filthy skin was all she could make out, he leaned in closer and saw a set of horrid yellowing teeth and a disturbing, menacing pair of eyes that pierced through her. Panic set in now as she realised just how helpless she was, unable to move, unable to scream in fear of what would happen to her, she felt her heart racing in her chest, her limbs felt weak and useless, she was frozen to the spot, terrified for her life.

Her thoughts seemed to drift away from her as she thought it might not be so bad being dead, at least she could find peace at last, away from the hardships she had faced these last few months, totally and utterly over powered by the man in front of her, she let her body go limp, she gave in, too exhausted to fight any longer, she felt the last remaining hope leave her body.

Her attacker obviously noticed this change in behaviour, smiling an evil, toothy smile at her submission to him, he started to reach inside her coat, grabbing anything he could, albeit Jenny's limited possessions, he grabbed a small amount of coins, some matchstick books, some crumpled papers.

"Is this it?" he hissed at her, "this all you got?" – his voice was gruff and menacing Jenny felt sick at the sound.

She nodded, not looking at him, "I..I ain't got much" she managed to choke out, tears threatening to fall.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to take something else for myself if you won't pay up" he sneered at her, pulling her waist closer to him, Jenny looked at him in disbelieve, _no, no not that, please no,_ she was screaming inside, his gruff hands circled her waist, moving all over her body, pulling at her clothing and touching her everywhere.

Jenny squirmed at his touch, the tears that had been threatening to fall starting to roll down her cheeks, dampening her collar and making the cold weather sting her face.

It was then that she remembered her pocket watch hidden inside her coat pocket, her grandmother had given it to her when she was only young, she prayed that the man wouldn't find this while his hands were inside of her coat. She felt his hands tear her dress open, she whimpered at this, her mind finally catching up as she realised what was going to happen, her lip quivered as she felt his nails dig into the skin on her lower back.

He started to reach around to her front, his eyes watching her intently as he did so, Jenny felt him catch the chain of her watch, he tugged at it, snatching it from her and holding it up to examine. It was only small, she surmised her would probably pawn it for a few shillings; she saw the look in his greedy eyes, finding her voice again.

"No please don't, that was my grandmothers, it was all she left me, it's all I have", the man looked back at her with his cocky, broken smile.

"I'll be taking this, I have no need for you anymore". Jenny tried to make a grab for the watch, but he was much stronger than her and he held her arm in a vice-like grip.

"Good night, miss" he hissed into Jenny's tear soaked face.

She cried out, anguish, hurt and exhaustion rushed over her all at once, he sneered and started to walk back into the street, leaving Jenny leant against the wall sobbing and trying to hold together her now-torn clothes. She managed to take a few deep breaths, cease her shaking and gathered herself slightly; she knew she couldn't stay hidden in this alleyway, for all she knew another attacker could be hidden in the shadows.

"Arrrgh" came a man's scream, and the sound of a whip? Jenny peered round the corner, afraid her attacker may come back for her, but she saw his body sprawled across the floor, a figure hovering over him. She watched as the figure took from him every last item he had taken from Jenny, including her grandmother's pocket watch. Jenny saw the hooded figure hold the watch by the long thin chain, watching it dance with reflections from the street lamps.

Jenny was frozen to the spot, she couldn't move for fear of being noticed, her legs seemed they were not attached to her any longer, they were unresponsive to her attempts to move out of the alley. Then she noticed the hooded figure turn and start towards her, she quickly turned the corner, ducked down and tried to stay out of sight, attempting to conceal herself in the dark shadows of the alley. From her crouched position Jenny saw a pair of boots stop in front of her face, a long cloak draped over the rest of whoever stood in front of her.

"P…Please don hurt me" Jenny stammered, preparing herself for whatever was about to come.

"I will not hurt you, can you stand?" came the voice, Jenny was surprised to hear the softness that was there, a woman? She shuffled and nervously pulled herself up from her hiding place, standing before the hooded figure, who towered over her by at least a foot and a half.

"Here" the hooded figure held out her hand, "I believe this is yours".

Jenny glanced at the figures gloved hand, there laying in her palm was her grandmothers watch.

"Oh thank you!" Jenny felt her body rush with gratitude for this kind stranger.

"Thank you, thank you" – Jenny felt ridiculous repeating herself so much, but she had no other means to repay this kind gesture of a stranger. Jenny looked to the figures face, hidden behind a thin lace veil, but she could make out a pair of eyes, glistening in the moonlight.

"Won't you tell me yer name?" Jenny asked, her voice finally coming back to her, she looked to the figure, waiting for an answer.

"Do you have somewhere safe to go, I will walk you there now" she said, dismissing Jenny's request of her name.

"No Ma'am, I aint got no home" Jenny answered, "I usually find mesel' a nice doorway to 'av a kip in".

"A doorway?" the figure questioned, "I asked if you had somewhere safe to stay, that to me certainly does not sound safe" the figures thick Scottish accent rolled off her tongue. She seemed to consider Jenny for a moment, looking her up and down, before motioning for Jenny to follow her out of the alleyway.

"Very well… I will walk with you to your destination" Jenny wasn't so sure why the hooded stranger was being so kind to her; she was usually invisible to passers by.

She considered the woman for a moment, before deciding that it was probably safer to walk with her than alone, they both set off down the streets, Jenny looked to see the slumped body of her attacker still strewn in the street.

"We can't just leave this body 'ere" Jenny said matter-of-factly.

She looked to the hooded figure; who somehow seemed taller out in the street.

"I suppose not" that thick accent send shivers through Jenny's body, she couldn't help but swoon at the sound.

"Let's drag him to the alley, he will look as though he's been roughed up by a gang, 'appens all the time round 'ere" Jenny said.

The hooded woman nodded before grabbing the man under each arm and dragging him effortlessly towards the alley, she threw his body in among the discarded rubbish and old crates before turning to face Jenny again who stood watching eyes wide from the street.

"Shall we carry on?" The figure spoke, turning and starting to walk down the street.

Jenny had to run a little to catch up with her, struggling to keep up with the fast stride of the hooded figure.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked, her breath was ragged from their fast-paced walk and the cold night air.

"Somewhere safe" came the clipped reply. Jenny wondered if she had annoyed the woman somehow, she figured she didn't like company much, given that she had just struck down the man from before and now she regrettably had a match-girl in tow, she didn't seem to be one to make conversation either, responding to Jenny's questions with single word answers.

"I suppose I could put you up for the night" Jenny was taken aback at the words that tumbled from the other woman's mouth.

"Sorry?" Jenny didn't quite believe what she had heard.

"Just for the night though, it seems a waste of all my efforts to save your life and then leave you to rot on the street" she quipped back.

Jenny couldn't believe the kindness of this stranger, what did she do to deserve this "o' no ma'am I couldn't ever repay you for that" Jenny's head dropped and she suddenly felt embarrassed.

The stranger obviously noticed this "Nonsense" she said, and gently turned Jenny back towards the street.

"My driver will be here soon" the figure spoke, and sure enough not two minutes passed before Jenny saw two fine horses trotting up the cobbled street towards them.

"In" she opened the carriage door for Jenny, before swiftly following behind her.

The carriage was nothing like Jenny had ever experienced before, she came from a poor family and they could never have afforded anything as grand as this, the seats were upholstered in a luxurious black leather, on the floor was a rich purple carpet, and brass detailing adorned the door frame and windows of the carriage, she pulled back one of the curtains and peered out into the street, it looked so different from the carriage, not anything like the city she had grown up in.

"Won't you tell me your name girl?" Jenny was abruptly pulled from her thoughts at the hasty question.

She straightened herself in her seat "Jenny" – she looked at the hooded figure "Jenny Flint"…"wont you tell me yours?" Jenny asked in return, trying to curb her common accent as much as possible.

"My name is Madame Vastra" the still-hooded woman spoke.

"Vastra" Jenny repeated, as if testing the word on her tongue. "Reckon you ain't from round 'ere are ya ma'am" Jenny looked to Vastra with curiosity, just what was she hiding beneath that veil.

"What makes you say that?" Vastra replied.

"I, er, just" Jenny wondered if she had overstepped the mark, "just with you being a Madame and all, and this carriage, people round 'ere don't usually go helping out us match girls, we ar' invisible to the world" Jenny spoke with a solemnness now, she didn't usually reveal this much of her life to others, never mind strangers.

The horses pulled to a stop outside a grand terraced house, to Jenny it seemed a palace, even in the weakly lit street she could make out the detail on the building front, "this is yer house?" Jenny asked astonished, "it's amazing".

Vastra couldn't help but hold back a smile at Jenny's bold attitude; something about this girl was different to all the other apes she had encountered. She held up her cloak and began the small climb to the front door, Jenny followed shortly behind, one the click of the locks in the front door and they were inside. The porch was just as breath taking as the outside of the house, adorned with expensive looking paintings and small details were scattered around, Jenny stared wide eyed in the doorway.

"Are you going to come in or stand there with the door open?" Vastra was curt; she hated the cold being in her home. Jenny was snapped out of her revere and quickly closed the door behind her, placing the bolt across.

"Now I must ask that you do not touch anything in my house, I am quite particular and like things a certain way". Vastra spoke softly but quite seriously.

"Follow me I will show you where you may sleep" – Jenny rushed up the winding staircase after the Madame, marvelling at her grand surroundings, she had never been in a house quite this richly decorated before. The dark wooden staircase creaked under her feet as she neared the top; they walked along the long corridor, passing multiple rooms before they reached the room at the far end.

"This is my room" Vastra spoke "please do not enter here."

Jenny wondered why this woman was telling her these things, she was only here for a night after all, "and this" Vastra opened the door directly opposite her own room, "is where you may sleep tonight". She motioned for Jenny to enter the room, before following behind her.

"It's beautiful" Jenny was astonished, "ma'am, are yer sure yer don't mind me staying?" Jenny asked in a rush, she suddenly felt nervous, being placed in a home so unlike anything she had ever known.

Vastra ignored her question, and went about showing Jenny where the spare blankets and pillows were, tour of the room over Vastra led Jenny back out into the hall to another door, "this is the bathroom, I trust you will want to freshen up so I will leave you to it, I will be downstairs if you need me".

With that Vastra swiftly made her way back down the staircase leaving Jenny at a loss for what to do with herself. She headed into the room she had been assigned and sat on the bed, taking in her surroundings, marvelling at what she saw, she placed her torn coat on the nearby chair and slid her shoes off her still-frozen feet. Taking her grandmothers pocket-watch from her coat pocket she clicked it open, 11:05PM.

The room was very cosy indeed, with cream patterned wallpaper, long lavish curtains, dark wooden furniture and exotic green plants dotted around the room, Jenny had to pinch herself to check this was all happening, she felt a strange sensation whenever Vastra spoke to her, one she couldn't quite place, but she found herself wanting to know more about the strange woman who had saved her that night.

Wiggling her stiff fingers in the air she winced at the pain the cold night had caused her limbs, she really hadn't been dealing with the winter months great, and they had certainly began taking their toll on her. How she longed for a hot bath to warm her through, slipping off her jacket and socks she padded quietly to the bathroom. Turning the hot tap she heard the water rush into the tub, splashing back at her slightly as it began to fill up, thinking about it she couldn't remember the last time she had a bath, never mind one with hot and cold running taps, _this must be what heaven feels like_ she thought to herself, before she felt a pang in her chest, reminding her that this was only for one night, in less than 12 hours she would be back on the streets foraging for food and trying to scrape together enough money to buy herself a place to sleep. _Better make the most of it_ she mused. Slipping into the hot water she closed her eyes in bliss, welcoming the steaming water that burned her skin slightly, it felt so good to be warm again.

Shortly after, she slipped back into her bedroom and noticed a white flowing gown had been placed at the foot of her bed, she touched the fabric with her fingertips, it was soft and smelt of freshly washed linen, she clung it to her chest letting the towel fall from around her.

"I thought it would be about your size" came a voice from the side of the room and Jenny shrieked in surprise, noting her naked form Vastra turned her back to give the girl some privacy, "sorry I forgot about the human regulations around naked bodies" the words left her mouth before she had time to think them through.

"Human?" Jenny asked, staring wide eyed at the woman before her. "Did you jus' say human? Yer not human?"

Vastra silently cursed herself; this was not supposed to happen. "Now ape if you are going to stay in my home I must tell you something, now it may shock you, people have ran from me before, like I am some kind of monster, foolish apes".

Jenny could tell she was getting agitated, she quickly slung the nightgown over her naked form and sat on the bed "okay you can turn around now" – Vastra turned, looking at the girl through her veil, her skin was slightly pink from her hot bath and she looked more relaxed now than she had all night, despite the fact Vastra had just insinuated that she was not human.

"Wut are you?" Jenny asked her, Vastra could see Jenny trying to make out a face behind her veil, but it was no use, the black fabric covered every inch of the woman's features.

"I do not want to frighten you ape, I brought you here tonight because you needed help, not to traumatise you further" Vastra spoke in a softer tone than usual.

"Jus' tell me what you are" Jenny pleaded.

Vastra sensed no fear in the girl, only curiosity. She slowly lifted her veil and took her hood down from her head, revealing herself completely to the girl in front of her. She looked to Jenny, who sat precautious at the edge of the bed, her face unwavering and certain, she didn't have a flicker of fear in her, no disgust…nothing; she simply looked at Vastra, taking in every detail before her.

"Yer a lizard?" Jenny found her voice; she had so many questions swirling around her mind she wasn't sure where to start.

"S-sorry I didn't mean that, you're obviously not a lizard, you're a woman… I, I don't know what you are" Jenny was stumbling over her words now, she tried to stop but more kept pouring out of her, but it wasn't through fear or nervousness, she simply wanted to know what creature stood before her.

Vastra stopped Jenny in her tracks, she couldn't stand the insistent babbling coming from the girl "I am a Silurian, we are an ancient race of lizards who lived below the earths surface before humans were around".

"So there are more of you?" Jenny asked, she noticed Vastra's jaw tighten as she thought about her next words.

"No, my sisters were slaughtered, I managed to escape and have been living amongst the apes ever since" she replied sternly.

"Apes?" Jenny asked.

"The human race" Vastra replied, she watched Jenny as she took in everything that she had told her, half expecting her to bolt and run for the door any instant, Vastra was surprised to find that Jenny did none of these things, she simply sat and looked at the lizard-woman standing before her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here ma'am" Jenny said, taking Vastra aback slightly, had she forgotten what she had just told her? She wasn't running, screaming or trying to attack her?

She smiled at Jenny, "you're welcome, now get some sleep". She left the room at that and made the short journey across the hall to her own room.

Slipping under the covers Jenny pondered everything she had just been told, normally anyone in Jenny's position would have been disgusted or terrified of Madame Vastra's appearance, what with her emerald green scales, those huge spikes on her head, but Jenny didn't feel disgust or fear, all she saw of the Madame were her startling blue eyes, they danced and glistened with reflections of light and Jenny felt she could never tire of looking into them. Shaking her head at how ridiculous she was being _she's a stranger, you don't even know her_ she told herself.

Suddenly realising just how exhausted she was she pulled the covers up and wiggled under them, the soft mattress felt so welcoming to her, and it wasn't long after her head hit the pillow that she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Parting Ways

**Chapter 2**

Morning came in a flash, and Jenny opened her eyes to the bright light that filled every corner of her room, she relished her last few seconds in Madame Vastra's room, before slinging on her coat, pushing her feet back into her just-held-together shoes and remaking the bed to it's original position, nothing was out of place and everything was exactly as the room had been previous to Jenny sleeping there.

She stepped out into the corridor and heard Madame Vastra slumbering quietly in her room, _obviously not an early riser_ Jenny thought to herself. Not wanting to impose on the Madame and not wanting to seem rude for leaving without so much as a goodbye, she went back into her room and sat at the desk, picking up the pencil and pad of paper, she paused; Jenny was not the most literate, nor could she write brilliantly but she got by, she haphazardly wrote a note.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night, please accept this as my payment" – despite a few spelling mistakes and a few wobbly letterforms she decided the note would be legible enough for the Madame to decipher, placing it on the newly made bed and took her pocket-watch from her coat, bringing it to her lips she kissed the cool metal and placed it down on top of the note on the foot of the bed, next to it she neatly folded her borrowed nightgown and left the room, tip-toed down the creaky staircase, taking one last look at the grand house before walking out the front door.

The icy cold winter air hit her face as she stepped out of number 13 Paternoster Road, she felt at a bit of a loss back on the streets, the same feeling she experienced her first night alone, her mind flashed back to her mother screaming at her to "never come back" and "you're a disgrace to this family", wincing at the memory she pushed it to the back of her mind and set about scavenging some matchsticks to sell, making her way down to the marketplace her eyes scanned the floor looking for discarded matchbooks, her easiest way to make money, at least honestly – she did not nor did she ever consider herself a common thief and she made a promise to herself that she would never steal from others, no matter how bad things got.

Madame Vastra woke as she heard the heavy front door close shut, opening her eyes she jumped from bed, threw on her usual attire, a deep purple Victorian dress paired with black leather boots. She headed over to the spare bedroom, knocking once, twice… no answer, she creaked the door open slightly and peered through, nobody there, the bed was made, _neater than she ever made it_ she noted, and Jenny's borrowed nightgown was folded next to a scrap of paper, she walked into the room, picking up the paper she saw what must be Jenny's rather wobbly and childlike handwriting, after a moment of trying to decipher the words, she read _'Thank you for leting me stay the nigt, plese acsept this as my payment'._

Vastra glanced down at the bed and there, as beautiful as the first time she saw it was the golden pocket-watch Jenny has so dearly clung to the night she was mugged. Vastra unclicked the lock and saw the time 10:35AM, on the opposite side an inscription reading _"Que mes baisers soient les mots d'amour que je ne te dis pas"._

Vastra spoke very limited French and could not fathom what this meant, but she knew this watch must've meant a great deal to Jenny, a girl with seemingly nothing, she decided she would keep it with her on her outings in case she may run into Jenny again, then she could return it to her.

A week passed where Vastra and Jenny both went about their separate days, Jenny was back to selling matchsticks in the freezing cold weather, and Vastra went about her life, a life of which Jenny knew nothing about, she hadn't even asked what the Madame did for a living. Jenny surmised she was probably a lady of leisure, or perhaps she had a rich husband whom worked abroad, she felt herself thinking more and more about the mysterious Madame, wishing she had hung around longer to find out more about her.

It was strange, ever since the night she had revealed herself to Jenny, Jenny had felt this strange pull towards the Madame, a connection she couldn't quite place, and she longed to see her again.

"Oh if only" she whispered to herself, but she knew in the busy streets of London, you never saw the same face twice, she would probably never see the Madame ever again, she felt a sadness creep over her, before she shrugged it off, _stop it Jenny she was just a kind stranger, she owes you nothing, probably pleased to be rid of you_ she cursed at herself.

Traipsing the London streets looking for a safe place to lay her head for the night, or at least, as safe as she could be in the centre of London. Finding an old warehouse tucked back from the slums she settled herself down into the doorway and closed her eyes, her mind wandered, filling with images of the lizard woman, memories flooded back of the first look she got at those emerald scales "argh what is this" _she's hypnotised me_ , she angrily thought to herself, _why can I not stop thinking about her_.

It was then she saw a hooded figure flash in front of her, quicker than her eyes could adjust, then again, a flash of black cloth swept past her, Jenny clutched her knees, bringing them closer to her chest, she tucked her head down and braced herself for what was about to happen. She heard a scream a shout and then, the noise, the same whipping noise she heard the night her mugger was brought tumbling to the ground.

It couldn't be, it was 1AM, why would the Madame be out and trawling the back streets of London at this time? Jenny's curiosity got the better of her, as she peered round the corner, and there she was, standing above another criminal? Victim? Jenny didn't concern herself with the identity of the slumped body on the ground, her heart filled with happiness, there was Madame Vastra, she thought she would never see her again.

Suddenly aware she didn't want the Madame to pity her again, she quickly bundled herself back into her corner and kept out of sight. She heard the sound of those boots again, confidently striding along the pavement, getting louder and louder as they neared her hiding place.

"You again", she recognised the voice straight away, the voice she had longed to hear for the past week.

"Good evening ma'am, we ought to stop running into each other in the dead of night, people might talk, and it's Jenny" Jenny smirked cheekily at the Madame, who simply reached into her coat pocket and brought the pocket-watch gifted from Jenny and placed it into Jenny's palm.

"I believe this is yours" she said.

Jenny looked in disbelief, the Madame had clearly been carrying this round with her on the off chance that she would run into Jenny again, she blushed at the thought, pleased that with the dark surroundings this wouldn't show.

"Ma'am… I, this was for you" Jenny said.

"Nonsense, this is obviously a very special possession to you and you need to hold onto that" Vastra spoke slowly and softly, as though she was trying not to disturb the stillness of the city around them.

"Thank you ma'am" Jenny answered, looking at her feet a bit sheepishly.

"Now please tell me this is not your idea of a _'safe place'_ as you so called it".

"I, er, yes" Jenny answered, a bit embarrassed at herself.

Vastra noted Jenny's appearance, which she obviously overlooked on their last brief meeting; her clothes were dirty and torn, her shoes were barely held together, her hair had bits sticking out in every which way and her fingernails were dirty and splitting from the cold.

Despite her Silurian nature, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl before her, it took her by surprise then that Jenny started to sob. Vastra was not accustomed to comforting apes, so she sheepishly placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder, feeling foolish and un-experienced at this sort of thing, human emotions were not something Vastra was experienced in dealing with.

Jenny threw herself into Vastra, clinging to her clothes and pressing her head against her chest, her tears streaming down her face and probably soaking through Vastra's cloak, Vastra's whole body tensed, she had not been in such close proximity to an ape, well ever. But something about this one was different, something stirred inside her.

"I.. I'm sorry ma'am, I… I" Jenny struggled to speak. "Nobody has ever been this nice to me before, I have never known such kindness".

She looked at Vastra, and Vastra felt her heart skip a beat, she softened her voice to barely a whisper as she spoke, "come ape, you are clearly in no state to sleep in this…" Vastra stopped to look around the grim doorway Jenny had decided to call her own for the night "place" she finally finished. Jenny did not argue, she felt a lump in her throat so big she was scared it could choke her.

Following the familiar route up to her borrowed bedroom Jenny laid down on the bed, and felt the welcoming scent of Vastra's home fill her nostrils, Vastra watched her from the doorway, a little confused as to why she would allow this ape back into her home again, this was not common practice of a Madame she thought, and _definitely not a Silurian._

But she couldn't help the pity she felt for this small ape. As Jenny clambered under the covers Vastra sat down tentatively on the edge of the bed, she looked at Jenny, "what am I going to do with you" she asked quietly, but Jenny had already slipped into a most welcomed sleep. Vastra sighed, pulled the spare blanket from under the bed and placed it over Jenny before leaving the room.

The next morning Jenny awoke again in her borrowed room, the familiar surroundings forcing a small smile on the girls face, despite only spending a few hours in this room the last time, she felt a strange longing to the house, like she somehow belonged here. Ridiculous she knew, but still she couldn't shake the feeling. Hearing the floorboards creak suddenly she became aware of Vastra's presence outside her door; she heard a light knock, two knocks.

"Yes" she suddenly felt nervous, what would the Silurian say of her being in her home once again?

"Hello" Vastra let herself into the room, "I think we should talk".

Jenny felt her heart sink a little at Vastra refusing to call her by her name, yet again.

 _Oh god she's going to tell me to leave and never come back, to never look for her again_ , she thought to herself.

Vastra placed herself in the chair at the desk and turned to face Jenny, who sat up in bed and looked to the Madame, still not speaking. "It has become clear to me Jenny that you do not have employment, nor are you able to get employment while you live on the streets, so I believe that it would be beneficial to you, and to me, if I were to offer you a job, here" Vastra was speaking quickly, as if she had been rehearsing what she would say to Jenny.

"Oh Madame, I would love to work for you" Jenny's face lit up, she was beaming from ear to ear, "but I am afraid, I don't have any services to offer you" she suddenly sank lower in the bed, she was nervously fiddling with the fabric on the bedding.

"Is it or is it not customary for people to employ chambermaids to look after their homes?"

"Yes that's right ma'am", Jenny's eyes were filling with hope as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"Very well" the Madame spoke, "you shall work here, you can clean and cook and help me around the house, and in return you shall receive a weekly wage, a roof over your head and food to keep you nourished properly… If that suits?" Vastra added, she knew of her tendency to be quite intimidating towards humans, she didn't want to scare the small ape.

Vastra was quite taken aback as Jenny launched herself at the Madame, hugging her so tight she thought she might suffocate, Vastra tensed again, causing Jenny to realise what she had done as she quickly retreated looking rather sheepish, "sorry ma'am, I was just… happy as all" Jenny said excitedly.

"I shall see you downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes and we can discuss the rest of your duties as my maid" Vastra stood and left the room. _That girl will be the death of you_ she thought to herself, although she couldn't stop the small smirk that pulled at the edges of her mouth.

Downstairs Vastra sat at the dining room table, reading a newspaper and sipping tea, Jenny knocked lightly on the door, "enter" Vastra said without looking up once "sit" she motioned to the chair opposite her.

"I, ur, Madame…" Jenny's voice trailed off as she stood awkwardly at the door.

"What is the problem?" Vastra asked, finally looking up from her paper.

"Where?" Jenny asked.

"Where, what?" Vastra answered, looking at the girl who was obviously perplexed of what to do.

"Where, shall I sit?" Jenny asked. Vastra let out a laugh, until she saw the concern in Jenny's eyes and composed herself.

"Well I dare say the table will be a damn sight comfier than the floor".

Jenny nervously pulled a chair out from the table and sat down to the left of the Madame, "forgive me Madame, but I believe it is not customary for maids to sit at the same table as the mistress of the house" Jenny said, looking at her Madame with wide eyes.

"Well I believe it is also not customary for lizard-women to live amongst a society of apes and yet here I am", she smiled at Jenny before setting down her teacup and sliding some papers across the table in front of Jenny.

"This is my schedule, a list of what I will be expecting from you, your weekly wage sum and a list of things you will need to pick up for yourself", she motioned to each paper in turn, before stopping to look up at Jenny.

Jenny simply smiled up at Vastra, slight annoyance at being called an ape yet again but despite this her eyes had lit up and she was besides herself with excitement for her new employment "when do I start" she asked eagerly and Vastra couldn't help but chuckle at the girls eagerness.

"Right now, if that would please you" she barely got out before Jenny bounced off her seat and demanded her mistress show her where she kept all her cleaning and cooking items.

Vastra motioned for Jenny to go through into the kitchen, she began opening cupboards and various draws "fill these with any food you would like, as you may have guessed, I do not eat ape food, only raw meat and blood" Jenny looked at her in disbelief "I trust you are not squeamish" she finished.

Jenny shook her head, "no ma'am, just shocked as all".

"Really?" Vastra started, "I tell you I am a lizard woman from the dawn of time, and nothing, but you're shocked at my dietary preferences? My, my little ape what am I to do with you?" she teased Jenny, this was unlike her at all but something about the smaller woman brought something out in herself.

"It's Jenny" Jenny reminded Vastra, who apparently paid no heed as she went on opening kitchen cupboards and demonstrating different storage spaces to her new maid.

"Happy?" Vastra turned to the smaller woman.

"Quite" Jenny replied, her eyes crinkled at the sides and her mouth curved into, what Vastra thought was the most endearing thing she had ever seen, she shook her head, _back to reality_.


	3. The Basement

**Chapter 3**

Jenny didn't take long to adjust to Vastra's strange lifestyle, she fed her twice a day - a hearty meal of raw meat and a glass of warm blood, she quickly learnt the proper way to prepare these just to her mistresses liking. She washed her clothes, which were usually soaked in blood, but Jenny never questioned why. She kept the fires roaring, especially during winter months and kept the house clean and tidy at all times, this was Jenny's life now.

In return she was gifted with a full wardrobe of clothes, food on the table, a bed to sleep and the freedom to socialise as she pleased. Jenny's life was amazing and she revelled in it, she had never imagined she would be in this position, but she thanked her gods that she had been given this opportunity.

Two months quickly passed and the two grew closer, despite Vastra still referring to Jenny as an ape, Jenny felt more at home here than she ever had in her entire life, Madame was becoming more of a housemate than an employer, and she felt herself feeling really rather fond of the old lizard, she would never admit this to her of course, Vastra was professional and stern at the best of times, and Jenny would never allow herself to demolish the relationship they had between them.

Two months turned into three, which turned into six, which turned into one year, and Jenny's routines were practically second nature to her now, she knew the sound of her mistress coming through the front door and exactly what time she wanted to eat without even having to ask, she knew to bring her tea to her study every evening, and most importantly she knew never to bother her when she sloped off to her mysterious basement, a room which Jenny was forbidden to ever enter.

Jenny was curious by nature though, sneaking peeks down the steep staircase whenever she could, watching after Vastra as she sauntered down the steps. One evening when she thought she was alone in the kitchen she found herself peering down the narrow staircase, pondering to herself… _What possibly could be down there that I mustn't see,_ she thought, and as if she had heard her thoughts Vastra appeared from nowhere, startling Jenny.

"Must I remind you not to linger around my basement, there is nothing of interest nor concern to you down there, I can assure you", she lightly squeezed Jenny's shoulder and Jenny swooned at the touch, she bit her lip and her stomach fluttered and she shook herself out of her trance.

"Yes ma'am, I was just curious as all" she shrugged and went back to washing up the dishes from dinner. Vastra watched her, pondering what to do with the girl, should she tell her? Would she understand, surely she must know that a lizard feeds differently than humans; she cooks my meals after all. She pushed the notion to the back of her mind, _another time_ she surmised. Before sloping down the steep concrete stairs.

Two weeks later, Jenny was dusting Madame Vastra's vast collection of novels when she was startled by a high pitch wail, _what on earth was that_ she thought, the Madame had left for the evening, as she always does – so she would not be back for hours, and 'aaaargh', there it was again. Jenny ran to the kitchen window, peered through the panelled glass and there on their back lawn laid something, someone?

A black figure wailing in pain it seemed, she tried to look closer, to get a look at what it was that was screeching into the night sky, then it hit her, the panic froze her heart and sent sharp pains through her chest…it was the Madame.

Jenny, without thinking ran out into the garden, her heart thudding in her ears, panic swallowed her whole as she ran to her Madame, lying on the grass wincing in pain. "Ma'am" she whispered, and Jenny could not believe her eyes, for Madame Vastra's scales had been torn from her arm, there was a deep wound starting at her elbow and ending just below her shoulder, her blood was staining the grass and soaking her mistress' white shirt.

"Oh god" Jenny was in full panic mode now, "let me get you into the house" she hoisted Vastra up, one arm sloped over her shoulder, her arm around her waist and she attempted to guide the lizard back to their home. "You stupid bloody lizard what have you been doing?" she scolded. Tumbling through the door she kicked it closed behind them and guided Vastra straight through into the living room, plonking her down onto the sofa, a sheen of sweat had coated her forehead and her clothing was covered in blood, _god she was heavy_.

Jenny ran to the kitchen, bringing back a butchers knife, some alcohol, a wire cloth and some coals – she threw the coals into the fire, which thankfully was already roaring hot.

She took the knife and turned to Vastra who looked at her in panic "Just what do you think you are doing?" Vastra looked at her maid in disbelief.

"Shush now I'm going to help you" Jenny answered softly. She took the blade of her knife and cut a line along Vastra's shirt, removing the sleeve entirely.

She then inspected the wound, it was bad, Vastra was losing too much blood, and she had to seal it fast, grabbing the alcohol and letting it soak a cloth of material.

"Now this will hurt," she warned Vastra, who looked at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Do you know what you are doing ape?" she asked, suddenly looking terrified.

"Yes, of course" Jenny lied, ignoring the fact her mistress still refused to call her anything other than ape, nevertheless she felt there was no use in worrying her mistress even more. She grabbed the cloth and dabbed at the wound, pressing harder and harder to stop the bleeding, Vastra hissed and wailed something _she guessed_ in Silurian.

"Nearly done ma'am, the bleeding is slowing now, you're gonna be okay I just need to seal the wound" Jenny's soft voice washed over Vastra, finding that she secretly loved Jenny caring for her, despite her almost losing an arm.

Placing her spare knife in the fire Jenny watched her mistress' face turn cold.

"What are you doing, Jennifer?" Vastra's thick accent rolled off her tongue, she was serious now. Jenny was shocked at the use of her full name, it excited her, sending a rush of butterflies through her stomach, quickly brushing that off, _now is not the time_ she cursed at herself.

She took the blade from the fire, it was white hot, _definitely needs to be_ , she thought to herself as she wrapped a cloth around it she moved back to kneel beside Vastra on the sofa, she looked at the Madame with pleading eyes.

"I need to do this ma'am, you've got to get this wound healed, now give me your hand" Vastra placed her hand in Jenny's and Jenny took the blade in her other hand, "right now on three I will seal the wound, you can squeeze my hand to help the pain" she tried to sooth the Silurian, which obviously was not working.

"Okay ready?" Vastra did not look at her she simply nodded her head. "Okay, one, tw…" Jenny pushed the searing hot metal over the wound and held it there, not waiting for her count of three. _Best to get this over with_ and with that she felt her hand being crushed by her mistress' vice like grip, her bones were forced together and she felt a sharp pain shoot up into her wrist, she let the metal peel off the wound, and Vastra loosened her grip on Jenny's hand.

"There, all done" Jenny smiled at Vastra, who laid on the couch looking up at Jenny in amazement. Satisfied that Vastra's wound had healed from the heat of the metal blade, Jenny looked at her own hand, she tried to flex, but could only move three fingers.

"Urm, ma'am, I don't want to cause a fuss… but I think you may have broken my fingers" Vastra shot up in an instant, taking Jenny's hand in her own for inspection, and sure enough, her middle and third finger were crooked, starting to swell and Jenny felt a throbbing in them.

"Oh" Vastra started, "I'm so sorry I didn't… I… I" she was lost for words, she couldn't believe she had hurt Jenny like this, her own wound quickly forgotten she ran to the kitchen, and Jenny heard her scraping through the cupboards in there, until she returned with some bandages and what looked like a small, handmade splint, "put your hand here" Vastra spoke quickly now, panic was rising in her voice again, Jenny did as she was told, placing her hand flat on the coffee table, they both kneeled and Vastra quickly got to work, bandaging and sticking and moving and sticking again, _she's obviously done this before_ Jenny thought.

Vastra looked at Jenny as if she had just slapped her across the face, her eyes pierced through her own, her mouth agape, Jenny frowned, "ma'am, did I do something wrong?" Vastra did not answer, just continued looking at Jenny perplexed. She shook her head and got back to tending to Jenny's hand, one last strip of cloth and Jenny's fingers were completely useless, suspended in a barrage of cloth and tape.

"Thanks" she said, "now let me see your arm" – she turned quickly back to Vastra, lifting what was left of the hem of her shirt and glancing at the pink wound there, it looked worse against the emerald green scales, and Jenny couldn't resist touching them, they were cool, and smooth, Vastra watched her with great intent, until Jenny snapped out of her trance realising she had been caressing her mistress' arm which was definitely not appropriate for a chambermaid.

A little embarrassed she stood abruptly "Okay I'll go make some tea" pointing to the settee for Vastra to sit, she went into the kitchen, shortly after she came cradling a silver tray of teacups, pots and bowls of sugar, she poured Vastra a cup and handed it to her, before pouring her own, finding it somewhat more difficult now with two of her fingers out of motion.

She sat on the settee next to Vastra and pointed her knees towards her, "Now won't you tell me what you have been doing to get yourself in this state?" Jenny asked sternly.

"I was working" Vastra simply replied.

"Working? What kind of work do you do to end up nearly loosing a bloody arm?" Jenny realised she never actually knew what her mistress did; she had tried to ask before but never got a straight answer.

"I help bring criminals to justice" is all she got, so she told herself Vastra was involved with the police. But your typical policeman does not come home covered in blood and wailing in pain with one arm slashed open, or you wouldn't expect.

"I've told you before Jenny, I bring criminals to justice" Vastra looked into her teacup, waiting for Jenny to respond.

"But what does that mean, are you a detective, part of the police?" Jenny pleaded with Vastra, "Please tell me".

"I work as a detective for Scotland Yard, they hand me the hardest cases, the ones they cannot crack themselves, and I solve them" Vastra admitted defeat, realising the ape would not give up on this so easily this time.

"So, why are you here covered in your own blood if you are simply a detective?" Jenny was not backing down now she needed to know.

"I got into a fight", Vastra admitted, she hated feeling weak and right now she felt weak. "I was attacked from behind and scathed with a sword, that is why I am bleeding and my arm is wounded so badly, I barely got out alive" she looked to the floor.

Jenny's eyes filled with horror at the thought of losing her mistress, she had grown so close to her she couldn't imagine a life without her, sure she called her ape and she was extremely unusual and sometimes very insensitive but all in all Vastra had become one of Jenny's closest friends, perhaps her only friend.

Vastra looked up when Jenny took a while to answer, and saw a small tear making it's way down Jenny's cheek.

"Jenny, I never meant to upset you, I am trying to be honest with you, don't you see, I've never told you because I wanted to protect you, here in my home I know you are safe, you must know you are safe, I would never bring any of my work home, tonight was" she paused as she found the right word "unfortunate".

Jenny nodded; she couldn't speak for fear the tears would start falling if she did. She realised that this wasn't about Vastra not telling her of her work, this was about Vastra, _oh god not again_ Jenny thought to herself. She could not develop feelings for her mistress, they were companions, friends at best, if they could even call their warped relationship a friendship, but never that _._ Jenny shook the notion from her mind.


End file.
